


Your Shirt, My Shirt

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set 1997, “Is that my shirt?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Shirt, My Shirt

"Is that my shirt?" Eyeing his wife, he had a hard time focusing, his eyes roaming the length of her body time and again. Always beautiful to him, she looked especially appealing now. Apart of his shirt, she didn't seem to wear a stitch of clothing, her naked legs evoking the image of her straddling him.

She smiled, cocked an eyebrow. "Would you mind if it were?"

Yes, and no. He had actually planned to wear this shirt, had a meeting with his staff in half an hour, but it wasn't the only shirt he owned.

"No, feel free to wear it,” he told her. “In here."

"You'd mind me leaving the room in it?" she teased.

"Yes." At least for as long as she had only half of the buttons closed and didn't add various other pieces of clothing. Although putting on anything else would be such a shame. She was perfect like this.

“I guess I better get out of it then,” she said, reaching for the very next button.

He was in front of her with two long strides, stilling her hand, looking down into her eyes which were gleaming with hardly contained mirth.

“You know I’ve got a meeting soon.”

She nodded. “But I don’t. Believe it or not, I don’t have any meeting, appointment or anything else to take care of today.”

He was surprised, smiled. “You’ll end up terribly bored.”

She shrugged. “Maybe. Hmmh, I just should find myself something to do.”

Her voice was even deeper than usual, his baser instincts beginning to cloud his mind.

“How about I’ll keep the meeting short and join you right afterwards?” He’d have about two hours then until his next appointment.

“I don’t know.”

“You could wait in bed,” he suggested with feigned innocence.

She pretended to be bored. “No, I don’t think so.”

“I promise to show you exactly how much I like this shirt on you.”

“Hmmh...”

“I’ll make it worth your time.”

She pursed her lips. “I think we could give this a try.”

“Good. Deal?”

She got on her toes, kissed him softly before biting down his bottom lip lightly.

“Deal.”

End.


End file.
